Then There's More
by Tessa Anne
Summary: A one-shot about Belle and her Prince having a family of their own. Please read inside for more, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**_Then There's More_**

**__****_(For arashi wolf princess on her birthday, from all of her friends on Fanfiction)_**

******Belle and Adam have been happy since the curse was broken a little while ago, and as their married life becomes even more happier...something more special, especially when they become a family of three...or more.**

******Belle discovers she's pregnant a few months ago, and, well...you'll soon see what happens next!**

******And believe me, you will definitely like what's next for Belle and her Prince since the curse was broken.**

* * *

_Belle's POV_

It has been a couple of years since the curse was broke, and now the castle was once again at peace, it's been nothing but absolutely wonderful. My husband and I have had such a happier marriage, and the love that we shared has always been strong since the day the curse was broken. Life in the palace has been nothing but exciting for all of us, since there has been something else that came into our lives.

About almost a year and a half into our marriage, I wasn't quite feeling well for a couple of months. I was nauseated, tired, and sometimes feeling dehydrated at times. Another month went by, and I was still feeling ill, that Adam (although I still sometimes call him "Beast," I started to adjust to calling him by his given name) called for the best physician in the entire kingdom.

When the physician arrived and examined me, he discovered that I was pregnant. I was very excited and surprised that I was pregnant with a child that was conceived by mines and my husband's undying love, but the reaction from my husband was priceless. Actually, he nearly fainted when he heard that I was pregnant, but when he finally regained consciousness, Adam was alright.

The whole town was pleasantly surprised and happy to hear of the news of a little prince or princess would be born, while others were questioning it. Because many of them were stunned that Adam was a Beast (at least the ones whom have seen him as a beast beforehand), it made them wonder how it could ever happen. Some fear that the child might become a monster of some sort, but Adam and I just disregarded those notions and focused primarily on the pregnancy.

As the months have gone by, the pregnancy has had a lot of ups and downs. There were times when I wasn't feeling like myself as much as I normally would, and there were times when I felt exhausted. It should be a natural thing, but since my mother died when I was born, I never truly had anyone to look up to when it came to pregnancy and motherhood. Luckily, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts (mostly Mrs. Potts) has helped my husband and I throughout.

We had finally reached the last month of the pregnancy, and I was feeling miserable. I was put on bed rest, and although it was helping my discomfort slightly, I was still miserable because I couldn't do anything. Mrs. Potts was pouring water into a bowl, wringing a rag in the water before washing it over my forehead. "There, there my dear. Soon, the baby will be here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts. I hope it'll help a bit,"

"Are you still experiencing any discomfort, Belle?"

"A bit more now, but I'm sure it's nothing." I was rubbing my belly, where the baby was resting inside, as Adam walked inside my bedroom. He came quickly over to me and gently kissed my temple. "Hi, you're back."

"Yes, everything's taken care of in the kingdom. How is my wife and child doing so far?"

I was about to lie and say that I was alright, but then I felt a sharp pain rippling through my stomach and into my back. "Oh, ooh."

"Belle, are you alright?" Adam asked me, running his fingers through my dark hair.

"I, uh, I don't know." I felt another sharp pain, which hurt more and it felt like the bed was getting wet already. "Oh my, Adam, I think my water broke."

The pain was excruciating, as Adam rubbed my lower back, trying to take the pain away while Mrs. Potts went to get the physician who was living inside the palace for the past couple of weeks since the pregnancy was coming to a close. Mrs. Potts also brought in a midwife who would helped me during delivery, while the other servants had waited outside to see when the baby would be born.

Adam adjusted himself on the bed, but I thought he shouldn't be here in the room. "Adam, you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"It's okay, Belle. I'm not going anywhere," he spoke softly, stroking my cheek, as the pain continued to ripple through my body. He rubbed my neck and down my back as the pain was getting too worse.

Suddenly, the pain grew even more, that I felt like pushing. When I started to push, I couldn't stop. Adam held one of my hand while Mrs. Potts held the other as I went through the delivery. Hours has went by, and as I felt like giving up, a baby's cry screeched throughout the room. I looked over to see a beautiful baby that was born, but then I felt another sharp pain again. The physician told us when I asked him what was happening to me, that I was going to have to deliver another baby.

Another hour went by, and another baby's cry echoed through the room once more, as I looked over at the midwife and Mrs. Potts were cleaning the babies. Adam and I looked at each other, and when they brought the babies over to us, Mrs. Potts said, "You have a son and a daughter; twins!"

I was overwhelmed and overjoyed by the news that I have both a son and a daughter, as I took our little boy into my arms while Adam held our little girl. It felt so wonderful to hold them, as I looked up at my husband and smiled at him. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"They are, Belle. They truly are,"

"Do we have any names for them?" Mrs. Potts asked us.

I looked back at Adam, and he answered her by saying, "Our son shall be named Maurice after Belle's father...and our daughter's name will be Olivia, after my mother. Is that alright, sweetheart?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "It's perfect for me, both of them."

The kingdom rejoiced over the news of the twins, and our family has been a happier one...and I have never felt so much love until I had my children.


	2. Important Message, Please Read!

A Letter for my Fellow Readers, Writers, and Friends here on Fanfiction,

I am now in a bit of a struggle at this time for many reasons, which is probably why I may not be able to write as often as I would like to. I have recently transferred from Community College to a Four-Year School, and regardless of any transitions to a new school, there is always bound to be trouble, but in my case, I truly am struggling.

I was born hard of hearing, and for a long time, I have always had trouble in school, especially when I was taken out of self-contained classes and placed into mainstreamed when I entered fourth grade. I have always had a hard time doing assignments and tests and the occasional quizzes, because there were times where I didn't understand what I was being asked to do, and I was always a visual learner growing up. My hearing loss is a hereditary trait, and I have worn hearing aids since I was only four, and I still do wear them. Not only that, but what I learned, and never really identified myself with, was that when I was first tested when I was younger was that I was diagnosed with PDD (Pervasive Developmental Delay), but then it quickly changed to Multiple Disabilities, including Learning Disability. I never really know why I was diagnosed with this, and I never really accepted it, and now that there's still a possibility that I do have a form of Learning Disability, I'm beginning to realize that I am truly struggling more than I should be.

Now that I am in a four-year college, and the workload is a lot more than what I have ever imagined, my grades are beginning to suffer. The assignments that I am given seems to be fine and I can have them completed on time and easily, especially when I speak to my professors, but when it comes to exams and quizzes, my grades are now lower than they should be. Originally, I thought that I could just use the things that would be beneficial for my hearing loss, but as I am receiving my grades for my exams and quizzes, I'm beginning to wish that I should have asked for extra time on the exams, instead of becoming frustrated with myself (which is making me not enjoy college as much, and leading me to start hating every moment of it because I'm not doing as well as I should).

So, with that, since it is my first semester at George Mason, I wanted to put all of my dedication into my school work, and that I will be getting tested to see if I truly do have a learning disability that is rendering me from being able to excel in my academic life. It's been a struggle for me now that I am a Junior in college, and that I am trying very hard to do well, and I get frustrated very easily if I do not understand what I am asked to do, or that I'm too stubborn to ask, but I truly do need help if I want to become a teacher (which is my dream for such a long time, even when I had moments of changing my mind from time to time.

I hope that you will understand that I will try my best to write, but since my grades are suffering, as am I with my frustration during this probably emotional time period for me with a lot of other things going on in my life, I may not have enough time to write as much as I would like to. The semester does not end until December 17th, and I do not return for Spring Semester until January 20th, so hopefully I will be able to write more often during that time, but for now, just know that my reason why I'm not writing is because I am trying to get things in order and I am hoping to do better this time around, now that I am a Mason student.

I will be still trying to update on the stories that I still have posted thus far, but I am also brainstorming with some new ones as well (which won't be posted anytime soon). These are the ideas that I have, and if you have any comments before anything is set in stone, please let me know. I would really like some inputs and insights into what other readers may think about some of the new stories that I may post later on, and even the stories that I have posted thus far.

* * *

The Twilight Saga Collection:

**_The Parent Trap (AH/AU)_**

**Janessa Black and Arabella Cullen, both coming from two different worlds, ends up going to the same summer camp during one summer. Though both girls were looking for some fun and making new friends, the two complete opposites ended up clashing on and off.**

**After one fight that led them to be placed under isolation with each other, they realized how much they have in common, especially when they learned that their parents, a wealthy car-building company owner Jacob Black and a well-known singer and pianist prodigy Renesmee Cullen were connected.**

**Trying to learn more about their parents' history leads to not only traveling back in time, but also to discover that they are both closer than they think? **

**Even though their parents decided to never see each other again for a long time, the girls and the help of their respected families will try their best to make sure that their parents see that they're meant to be together...even if they have to do something as hilarious as embarrassing Jacob's current girlfriend.**

**_Earth (A Five-Part Saga Collection)_**

**Angela Weber was always the goody-two-shoe type of girl growing up in a small town like Forks, especially when her father is a Lutheran minister an is well-liked. For Angela, trying to fit in somewhere even though she's a soft-spoken type, but even fitting in is the least of her problems.**

**As Angela gets older, she started to notice that something was different about her. Wherever she goes, it almost feel like the earth is moving to follow her, and it doesn't make sense. To discover that her mother was one of the Five Guardians of the Hearth...and that she, herself would be the next guardian was all too surreal.**

**Can Angela handle magic and extensive training while going to school and trying to shed out of her good reputation to be a bit more rebellious?**

_**The Siren**_

**Renesmee Cullen, a beautiful new girl who moved into a new town for her life to start over. She hoped that going to high school, instead of being homeschooled by her parents would help her grow, but when she started her first day at Forks High School, Renesmee quickly realized why her parents, especially her mother were trying to keep her away. **

**Nearly every single guy in her school (even some of the teachers) wanted her in a lustful way, and it terrified her. Renesmee never understood why, until her mother told her about her lineage from her maternal side: the curse of "The Siren." For over hundreds of years, Renesmee's maternal ancestors were cursed with being a siren, thus making them irresistible to all men, that even when they do marry, the marriages never last for longer than some would say. It explains a lot to her why her maternal grandmother has remarried more than once after leaving her maternal grandfather for his protection...and why her mother keeps distancing herself from her father to save his life.**

**Renesmee vows to never fall in love, but unfortunately she does...with three very different guys: Jacob Black (the high school's best quarterback and all-around nice and popular guy), Alec Volturi (the high school's class president whom is loved and hated by practically everybody), and Nahuel Moreno (the high school's debate team leader who's also a sweet, sexy foreign exchange student from Brazil). Not only does she have to find a way to break the curse, but she also has to face a decision and choose between the three guys that she truly genuinely likes.**

**Will Renesmee ever break the curse, or will it be too late?**

_**Prince of Wolves**_

**Embry Call, known as the bastard child from the people on the reservation he grew up on, never felt like he belonged anywhere. For so long, he's been trying to define himself as other than "the bastard," but no matter how hard he tried, he was never able to figure himself out. **

**One day, one of Embry's best friends, Jacob Black, receives a summon to compete out in a land far from home...for the hand of a girl stated to be "The Princess of Wolves." Jacob is unable to compete, given that he imprinted on Renesmee Cullen and already claims her as his alpha female, and his Beta Leah Clearwater is the only female and she was not allowed to take part. So, Embry made the decision to take Jacob's place and try to compete for the hand of the princess. **

**When they arrived to what appears to be an abandoned castle in Scotland, Embry never imagined that when he met the Princess Rosalina Lyell would end up being his imprint...and that he would meet his biological father, and the surprise of how he's related to one of his pack brothers makes it even more interesting.**

**Embry thought that things wouldn't get crazier after that, but when it comes down to him having to chose between the life he could have that could save him, or the life where he's an outsider, it makes it all harder for him to go to one place where he truly belongs in another. **

**What will Embry do?**

_**My Vow to You**_

**Embry Call was happily married to his soul mate, Christa Hampton, and they've been together for almost ten years. Embry and Christa have had their ups and downs over the years, but their love for one another never changed; just grew exponentially.**

**One night, when Embry is waiting for his wife to come home from visiting some friends, she never came. Hours later, he received a call from the hospital saying that his wife is in Intensive Care.**

**Days went by and when his wife finally woke up, her memories of her life, including him were wiped away. Some would have believed that he would give up on her once her memories were gone, but Embry started fighting for her.**

**Will Christa ever remember her husband? Or will he be too late to help her come back?**

_**My Eternal Flame**_

**Jacob Black has been through a lot when Bella Swan turned him down for someone else, and for a while, he even consider killing himself. Jacob's father Billy, after watching his son be in anguish for far too long, made a suggestion to him to go volunteer at Forks General, at least to get his mind off of things.**

**Volunteering at a hospital where a vampire doctor who's adopted son is with the girl of his dream seemed like a death sentence, but meeting his imprint changed everything.**

**Sara Fernandez has always been in and out of the hospital for most of her life, battling a few forms of cancer and renal failure for as long as she could remember (some that she's had more diagnoses that caused her to be hospitalized almost for three years on and off). The length that she goes through every single day as a patient undergoing infusion therapy, dialysis, and even chemotherapy and radiation, people would assume that it would bring her down, but it hasn't yet.**

**For Sara, optimism is the only thing that's making her forget about what's really happening to her...and that is she has a form of terminal cancer, and she only has up to six months to live. As Jacob starts to spend some time with Sara, he finds himself instantly falling for her and forgetting all about Bella...but learning that his imprint only has months to live, he will stop at nothing to make sure she lives. **

**Will Jacob ever have a happy ending? Or will the loss of his imprint be far too great than either the loss of his first love, or the loss of his beloved mother?**

_**Marry Me?**_

**Annalise Montgomery has lived her whole life trying to meet up to her family's expectations, especially her mother's. Being the youngest of seven girls, all of whom are already married and starting families right away, it makes things even more difficult for her to just be herself. Hoping to forget all about her disagreements with her mother, Annalise decided to go out to a bar with some friends and drink away her sorrows. The next day, Annalise wakes up to not only a room that she knows isn't hers, but she wakes up next to a guy she doesn't even know, and finds a ring on her wedding finger.**

**Embry Call, though never was drunk the night he met Annalise, but the connection that he felt with her was undeniable, and he didn't even imprinted on her. How he ended up getting married to her was on a whim, but in reality, he was hoping that maybe all the anger he felt and the pain and rejections from his pack brothers and even his mother would subside if he married someone who could mend his heart again.**

**Annalise wants to get an annulment, but Embry thinks they should stick it out. As they both spend the next few months trying to handle living together, seeing a marriage counselor, and even dealing with their families and friends' constant questions about why they got married and how it happen, they start falling for one another, but as secrets start to rise above the surface...and even exes comes into play, drama ensues.**

**Will Embry and Annalise make their marriage work like Embry thinks it will? Or will they go their separate ways, like Annalise wants to have happen?**

* * *

For Reign Collection:

_**Twisted Faith**_

**Natalia Bolshvoski-Hayes has always had a fascination for history, and she made it a passion. Spending her summer on an internship in France, Natalia went exploring through the castle that was where Mary, Queen of Scots and Francis, the Dauphin of France used to grow up in, and as she was exploring, Natalia found a secret passageway, where a girl with a marred face beckoned for her to follow. What Natalia didn't realize was that she was transported back in time, where Francis and Mary would meet again for the first time in years.**

**As Natalia had to now act as part of the French society women in order for her to stay alive in this time so that she could return back to her time, but to have not just one encounter with Francis, but another with Bash, the bastard child of Francis's father by his sole mistress Diane. Natalia thought that it would be best to not bother falling for any of the men that would force her to stay, but love is too powerful for her to overcome it.**

**Since Natalia was unable to go anywhere for the time being, she now has to choose. Should she chose Francis, a young prince destined to be King of France and is already betrothed to Mary? Or should she chose Bash, a strapping young man born with no title but has had his share of women?**

* * *

For The White Queen Collection:

_**The Black Rose**_

**Juliette Woodley was born in present-day Alexandria, Virginia into a middle-class family that has always been fascinated with history, especially about the English monarchs. Traveling to Europe is one thing, but to fall into a world where women played a vital role in the famous and infamous Civil War of brothers versus brothers called "War of the Roses," is something that seems almost unbelievable. **

**Juliette thought that she would just simply stay out-of-the-way and just let nature takes it course during the battle, but when she falls quickly for the man who created a new dynasty after eliminating the last English monarch before him, a man known as Henry Tudor, father of the equally famous/infamous Henry VIII...the story quickly starts to change when it should stay the same.**

**Juliette tries to put history back on track, but no matter how hard she tries, it causes a lot of strife between her and the three other powerful women: Elizabeth Woodville, Edward of York's wife; Anne Neville, Richard the III's bride and Warwick's youngest daughter; and Margaret Beauchamp, Henry's mother. Question is, can Juliette make things right?**

**Better yet, can Juliette find her way back home, or will be stuck in the past forever while vying for the heart of a man who could never be hers?**

* * *

For The Tudors Collection:

_**The Tudor Bride**_

**Edward Tudor, only son of King Henry VIII by his third wife Jane Seymour, became King of England at the age of nine. Most of the kingdom's faith was supposed to be in his hands, but instead it ended in the hand of his uncle, Edward Seymour, for some time until he was of age to rule the kingdom with all of his power and might. As he enter the age of having to marry a woman of noble birth, Edward meets a woman who challenges him every single way possible.**

**Bridget Wentworth, born into a family of nobility and honor never wanted to marry right away. In fact, she wanted to see the world and to be simply live a life as a regular human being. Being one of the beautiful and intelligent women in the Court of the Edwardian Era should have allowed her to blend in and to do whatever she wanted, but when the King finds her intriguing and suitable, Bridget wants nothing more than to be free from the arrangement for marriage.**

**Edward is in need of a Queen, and Bridget is a woman who could fit that position to protect her family and to make sure they receive higher noble titles for them. Yet as completely different as these two are, they seem to bring out the best in one another, and eventually they start to fall in love. **

**Can Bridget and Edward be able to bring England into an age of glory and honor, or will their love-hate relationship get in the way?**

* * *

I thank you again for your wonderful and never-ending support through everything, because you have all been there for me from the beginning, and even when new ones came around, I am forever grateful for your kind words and gracious advice (even when some are a bit mean, but I know that some of you mean well and just want to help me improve in my writing skills).

I also want to say that I am also a fellow reader, and have loved many stories on here that have made my day when I felt down during my transition into Mason from NOVA. I have loved many of the stories that I have read on here, and I have several favorite authors whom always answer my questions with the stories that they have written. Such wonderful pieces have been made, and I am grateful that I have the stories being a part of my support in a way that lets me know that everything will be better in the end.

If you have any questions or concerns regarding with any of the story ideas that I have mentioned above, or about the stories that are already posted on my page, please either PM or send me a review and I will answer as much as I can.

Thank you very much and happy reading to everyone!

Yours truly, Dreamcatcher94 (P. S., my pen name may soon change later on, but for now it's still Dreamcatcher94)


End file.
